


It Has to Be the Shoes

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Alicia's new shoes inspires Oliver.





	It Has to Be the Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For my girls--you know who you are--because everyone should have a hunky Scottish Quidditch player in their lives. :D

As he left the locker room, Oliver Wood scrubbed his hand through his freshly washed hair.   
  
“Great match, Wood,” his coach said proudly. “You were a bleeding whirlwind out there. Keep playing like that and you’ll make All-England for sure.”  
  
Oliver beamed. “Thanks.”  
  
“Now, go have some fun, son, and be ready to work hard on Monday.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
Oliver walked out into the cool dusk of the day where he spotted a very familiar figure leaning against the oak tree by the pitch.  
  
Then, his breath hitched. _Cor, blimey_.  
  
Alicia Spinnet gave him a coy smile, and pushed away from the building. She walked slowly towards him, her short black dress swung gracefully around her hips; a gold chain set off her tanned skin and loose, dark blonde hair perfectly.  
  
“Hello, my love,” she said in a low voice that was husky and filled with promise. “You were nothing short of mag…nificent.” A finger trailed down his cheek. “I think that deserves an extra special evening.”  
  
“Really?” he replied. “Mmm, if I’d known you’d plan extra special evenings I would play like that every time.”  
  
“Well, you play your hardest every time you’re on the pitch, darling. But today was particularly inspiring.” She kissed him softly. “I even dressed up for you.”  
  
“I see that. Makeup, even.”  
  
“And lookit.” She stuck her foot out.  
  
Oliver stared, then his jaw dropped. “My god, Alicia. How…”  
  
  
  
“How am I walking in these?” She turned her foot; the gold studs on the black leather platform peek-a-boo toe shoes sparkled in the setting rays of the sun. “Very carefully. They’re pretty spectacular, aren’t they?”  
  
“You know I think you’re beautiful in Quidditch boots, or trainers, or nothing at all. But in those shoes,” Oliver’s voice dropped in pitch, “you are a dead sexy bitch."  
  
Alicia’s eyes grew wide. Then, she grinned wickedly. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Always,” Oliver replied immediately.  
  
“Are you hungry?”   
  
“Only for you.”  
  
Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m Apparating us to my place.”  
  
“Do it.”  
  
They landed in the foyer of Alicia’s spacious flat. Oliver tangled his hands in her long hair. “Alicia…”  
  
She stepped back, feet planted shoulder-width apart and hands on hips. “Oliver,” she said in a low, demanding tone, “take off your clothes.”  
  
Oliver gulped, then grinned. “Anything you say, beautiful.”  
  
“Oliver, don’t say anything unless I give you permission.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do NOT speak.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
She took a step forward and cupped his erection through his jeans, giving it a hard squeeze. “No. Talking.”  
  
Oliver nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders; he pulled the t-shirt over his head. He then widened his eyes as if to ask, _Keep going?_  
  
Alicia crooked her finger. “Come with me.”  
  
He bent over and grabbed his shirts, following her up the stairs to the main floor. She pointed towards her bedroom and nodded.  
  
Oliver gave her a cheesy smile as he walked past her, but as he did, she swatted him on his bottom. “Hey!” he protested, but didn’t say anything else as she held up a warning finger to him.  
  
He stood by the bed, waiting. And waited some more. Finally, she entered.  
  
She had removed her dress, and what she had left on made Oliver’s cock twitch in anticipation. The bra and knickers were of insubstantial, strategically placed triangles of black lace, linked together by thin straps of shiny leather. He was excited to see she had kept the shoes on.  
  
Alicia put one foot on the chair. “Strip.”  
  
Oliver could not take his eyes from her. The pose she struck, with one foot on the chair, accentuated the muscles in her perfectly sculpted thighs. Her abs were taut and flat. The small bra pushed her breasts into tight peaks. _Great fucking Merlin_ but she was a glorious creature. His erection hardened.  
  
He slowly pushed out of his jeans; boxers fell to the floor in a small puddle. He stepped of them, and toed off his shoes and socks.   
  
“On the bed.”  
  
Oliver grinned as he sat on the bed and scooted up to the head. Alicia removed her foot from the chair and came to stand beside him. She put her right foot, encased in the incredible ‘fuck-me’ shoe on his abdomen. “Lick me,” she demanded.  
  
He knew if he relaxed the muscles the slender heel would quite likely pierce him, though in his heart he knew she would never harm him. He considered her, then hung his head over the side of the bed.  
  
Fuck, but she smelled fantastic. With her legs spread wide apart, he maneuvered his head to the apex between her thighs, and gave it a tentative lick.  
  
As the tip of his tongue grazed her, she moaned. His wet tongue met her own wet heat. The taste of her arousal excited him, and he covered her mound in his entire mouth.  
  
Alicia nearly lost her balance as he swallowed her over and over again. She carefully raised her foot and moved it off of his body. “God _damn_ , Ollie,” she breathed.  
  
Released from the weight of her foot and the danger of possibly being injured, he rolled over and quickly pulled her to him. “Enough,” he growled. “Enough of the game.”  
  
He laid her on the bed and pushed the small lacy thong down her legs. Alicia unbound her bra and dropped it over the side of the bed. “I’m leaving the shoes,” she said.  
  
"By all means.” And he crushed his lips to hers, pouring his soul into her.  
  
God, but he adored this woman. Alicia was sweet and kind, fiery and sensuous. She could be just ‘one of the mates’, drinking most under the table and telling ribald stories with the best, and then come home with him and inflame his senses as only a woman could. He knew full well she could kick his arse on any given day on the pitch—she was _that good_ —and then fill his nights with gentle kisses and soft sighing. But this side of her, this sexy, domineering sex kitten side, was intoxicating.   
  
Oliver traced cords of her neck with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a hitching sigh. With one hand he thumbed her left nipple over and over until it was diamond-hard. He kissed his way down her chest and latched onto the small nub, taking it gently in his teeth. She moaned as he flayed it with his tongue. He felt her grasp his firm cock, then tease the slit with a finger nail, pinch and tug on the foreskin, and back again; it drove him wild with need.   
  
He released her nipple and raised his head, finding her eyes with his. Her blue eyes had darkened with passion. “Fuck me,” she whispered.  
  
Oliver raised his hips, allowing her to guide him to her entrance. She slicked the head of his cock with her arousal, and spread her legs wider. He plunged in hard, and she gasped. “Yesssss!”  
  
He found her lips again, as his cock stroked in and out of her body. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing on his arse with those amazing shoes. He felt the cold studs and the tips of those amazing heels bore into his skin. “Gonna make you come hard, you wanton, sexy slut,” he growled.  
  
She gave a low, throaty laugh, and threw her arms over her head. She grasped the railing of the headboard, giving her purchase to push into him harder. “You man whore,” she breathed. “You fucking piece of hard meat.”  
  
  
Even though they often called each other filthy names in jest, this time it only served to push them towards hard, sweaty fucking. Oliver felt the tingle of impending orgasm at her words. Alicia’s breathing was shallow and rapid; her legs clenched him to her even tighter, the shoes digging into his backside. Watching Alicia’s abandonment of reason to unbridled passion, coupled with the pleasurable hurt of her shoes, pushed pushed _pushed_ him over the edge. He pumped harder into her as his orgasm crested. She cried out once, then made desperate whimpers as she came. Oliver kept up his erratic thrusting, riding her through her orgasm, and then, she relaxed with a deep, satisfied sigh.  
  
  
For a few moments, they could not speak. Oliver’s heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it. Finally, he heard her say, “Damn.”  
  
That prompted him to chuckle, and he rolled to her side, regretting that his cock had to slide out of her warmth. “You can say that again.”  
  
She panted for a few more seconds. “Damn.”  
  
He laughed as he gathered her up into his arms. “You are so _amazing_.”   
  
“I think we both are. Damn, we haven’t had dirty sex like that in a while.”  
  
“It’s the shoes.”  
  
“Oh, hell, yes it’s the shoes.”  
  
“No, really. Your shoes cry out ‘Fuck me, Oliver’.”  
  
“Why on earth do you think I wore them? I wanted you to fuck me, Oliver.” She laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
“You are one dirty bitch.”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
They laughed together. Oliver rolled her under him again as she squealed in protest. He kissed her soundly over and over. “We need,” she said, in between kisses, “ to work on. . .your submissive skills.”  
  
“Then you need,” he replied, slapping her arse, “to work on being more dominant. You’re too nice. You needed to be firmer with me.”  
  
“As firm as this?” as she gave his cock a squeeze.  
  
“Firmer.” He groaned as she squeeze it again. “If you’re not careful, we’re never getting out of this bed.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
She squealed loudly as he rolled her around again, kissing every inch of her skin. Suddenly, there was a loud ripping noise. They stopped.  
  
“Oh, hell, I think my shoe just ripped the sheet,” Alicia said.  
  
“Who cares? It’s just a _sheet_.”  
  
There was another ripping noise. “I think I need to untangle myself.” She sat up, and rooted into the bed until she found the source of the ripping. “Yep, look at that. Big ol’ rip.” She showed Oliver the half-metre slice. “Damn, and I liked these sheets, too.”  
  
“I’ll buy you new ones,” Oliver said. “Those shoes were totally worth it.”  
  
“Well, of course they were.” She laughed as she pulled one off. “Oliver, are you hungry?”  
  
“I’m starving.”  
  
“Me, too. Still, not sorry we did this first.”  
  
“Me either.” He jumped out of the bed. “Get dressed. We’re going out.”  
  
She pulled off the other shoe. “Do you mind terribly if I don’t wear the shoes and the dress? I like getting dressed up, but I’m hungry and want to just go to the pub.”  
  
Oliver leant over and kissed her soundly. “Of course. You’re beautiful no matter what you wear, or don’t wear.” He leered at her. “But you’re even more gorgeous when you’re just you.”  
  
They dressed quickly in comfortable clothes and prepared to leave. Oliver returned to the bedroom to retrieve his wallet, and as he did, he picked up the gold-studded leather shoes. He gave them a kiss and placed them on the bed. “Good job, mates.”

*~* 


End file.
